ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters that were featured in I Didn't Do It who are too minor to have their own pages. Seth Wall Seth Wall only appeared in The Pilot and was a senior at Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia's school. Lindy had a crush on Seth. The gang admired him and Lindy and Logan fought over him to impress him by throwing a party at their house. Although, Logan admired and liked Seth, he didn't like him and thought he was lame, which made Lindy stick up for her brother, saying no one called her brother lame and stopped liking him. Fireman Freddy In his first appearance he threw Kyle a birthday party at his restaurant and left Lindy in charge. He hired Lindy instead of Delia because he thought she was weird. Fireman Freddy is the owner of the spaghetti restaurant located where I Didn't Do It takes place. Mona Mona appeared in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, she doesn't like being bossed around, that's why she and the other workers of Fireman Freddy's left when Lindy Watson was bossing them around. She was played by Alyssa Preston. Former Rumble Juice Manager Manager '''(actual name unknown) is a character in I Didn't Do It and he appeared in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. He doesn't seem to like Logan and Garrett for some reason. He is no longer the manager in Season 2, as that job now belongs to Betty LeBow. He is portrayed by Reggie De Leon. Second Former Rumble Juice Manager '''Manager is the second Former Rumble Juice Manager featured in the the episode Logan's Run. Delia filed several complaints to him about his employee Brenda, after she constantly messed over her order. He takes care of Delia's complaints by firing Brenda, because he wears "the Big Boy Pants". Similar to the first manager, he never appears after Rumble Juice is managed by Betty. Teen Waukegan Announcer He appears in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station and announces the winner of the Teen Waukegan Pageant and the runner-up, which is Delia Delfano (Runner-up) and Lindy Watson winner. Radley Radley is one of Kyle's friends who stole Garrett and Logan's couch. Hector Hector is one of Kyle's friends who stole Garrett and Logan's couch. Skydiving Instructor He skydives with the five friends and he instructs the five how to skydive. He was on the plane when it was malfunctioning. He was the person who asked what happened in The New Guy. He is portrayed by Chris Elwood. Computer Nerd Logan tries to convince him to let Tom Bigham join their group however he does not accept because he already knows how annoying Tom is and his shark story. He is played by Ryan Christopher Lee. News Reporter Lady The news reporter lady, was seen in If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout. She came to Lindy and Logan's school, to their cafeteria and asked Jasmine and Logan some questions. She also told them about Barracuda Boardroom inviting them to come. She was also seen again in In the Doghouse with the White House when Delia was leading a protest to get an official United States Postal Service stamp for Penelope Harkness. She is portrayed by Renee Percy. Sherri Sherri only appeared in Dance Fever and was portrayed as a mean girl who only cared about having perfect attendance and really disliked Lindy. She was portrayed by Peyton List. Danica Bricker Danica Bricker was Logan's first girlfriend, who only appeared in Earth Boys Are Icky. Danica had a secret relationship with Logan as she didn't want her dad to find out because she wasn't allowed to date. When Logan tried to break up with her she threatened to tell her dad so he didn't. At the end of the episode, Mr. Bricker didn't mind them dating as long as Danica brought Lindy wherever they went. Logan then broke up with Dankca, because of the way she was around him and he didn't want a secret girlfriend, so they broke up. She was portrayed by Savannah Lathem. Mr. Buffington Herb Buffington is the history teacher at DITKA High School. He doesn't like Lindy Watson because she sticks her nose into other people's businesses. He is portrayed by Marc Evan Jackson, and only appeared in Lindy Nose Best. Mr. Buffington is divorced and has children, who he has apparently left with his ex-wife. He has had more than one nose job in his life as well as a hair transplant. Though she is well intentioned, Buffington blames Lindy for ruining his potential relationships with women. Coach Laketta Coach Laketta (no first name given) is the Football Coach of Ditka High School. He is played by Charles Malik Whitfield and was only shown in Lindy Nose Best. Jenna Jenna was a girl Logan had a crush on who only appeared in Lindy Nose Best. Although Logan liked Jenna, she did not pay any attention to him, so Logan got a new girlfriend, Jasmine[ in order to make Jenna jealous and to notice him, whilst Jasmine in return, wanted to make her ex-boyfriend, Mike jealous. In the end, Logan told Jenna that he and Jasmine had broken up and they were going on a date after Jasmine developed a genuine crush on Logan. Jenna will not make any more appearances on the show, as Logan only went on one date with her at the end of the episode, considering Logan is dating Jasmine, that Jasmine and Logan end up together after the show ended, and Jasmine and Logan have a future together. She was portrayed by Cameron Inman. Mr. Kupcheck Mr. Kupcheck (no first name given) is in charge of supervising the Ditka High morning announcements. He is played by Ron Butler and only appeared in Bad News Vick Vick is a scrapped character from the original unaired pilot of the show. He's mentioned originally by Sarah Gilman during Piper Curda's pre-series finale livestream. He apparently exists in extremely early cast photos.http://twitcam.livestream.com/giipg At about 23:17. Kyle Kyle was a character who only appeared in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. He hated Logan and Garrett and was a very rude child He was portrayed by Pappy Faulkner Tom Bingham Tom Bingham was a character who only appeared in The New Guy. Tom had just moved to Illinois from California. The gang liked him at first and thought his story about an attack with a shark was interesting until he kept repeating the story over and over again. The gang decided to get rid of him by taking him skydiving as he was terrified of heights. After Tom found out the gang wanted to get rid of him, they became enemies. He was portrayed by Cameron Palatas. Dash Dash was a character who only appeared in Snow Problem. He was a snowboarding instructor and Lindy had a crush on him. She faked an injury and pretended to be a bad snowboarder in order to spend more time with him. Logan didn't seem to like Dash as he was protective of him wanting to see Lindy. Dash eventually found out that Lindy had been lying to him and walked out. He was portrayed by Robert Scott Wilson. Finn Fin was a character who only appeared in Earth Boys Are Icky. Finn was assigned to be Garrett's little buddy but didn't like him because he wasn't fun. He was later given a new big buddy who happened to be Paul, Garrett's former buddy. He was portrayed by Dat Pham Mike Mike is one of Jasmine's ex-boyfriends, who only appeared in Lindy Nose Best. Jasmine wanted Mike back so got a new boyfriend, Logan to do this as Logan also wanted Jenna to notice him so Jasmine was his girlfriend to do this. However, during the process, Jasmine fell for Logan after Jasmine and Logan "broke up", not wanting to get back together with Mike. Dwight Dwight is one of Jasmine's ex-boyfriends who only appeared in Next of Pumpkin. She disliked and he returned the dislike for her. Dwight wanted to beat Jasmine in the Halloween dancing contest, but Dwight lost the contest to Jasmine when she won it with the help of Logan. He was portrayed by Tyler Peterson. Jake Jake is one of Lindy's ex-boyfriend's who only appeared in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats. Jake and Lindy went on one date, but broke up at the end of the episode. Jake used to like Lindy. Jake is a student at Mikita Mosquitoes high school. In the end, Jake text dumped Linsy, making them enemies again. He was portrayed by Michael Grant Dr. Scott Gabriel Dr. Scott Gabriel is one of Lindy's ex-boyfriend's who only appeared in The Doctor Is In. He is a young veterinarian. Scott dated Lindy and the two seemed to really like each other and went on dates. However, Lindy kept fighting with Logan over who would get to hang out Scott, which caused him to end his friendship with Logan and his relationship with Lindy. He was portrayed by Bradley Steven Perry. Vlad Vlad was a charter who only appeared in Bite Club. Jasine thought Vlad was a real vampire, especially when she saw bite marks on Lindy's neck. Vlad asked the girls to give blood as he was doing a mobile blood drive on Halloween night, but Jasmine refused as she still believed he was a real vampire when she saw fangs in his mouth and from the way he was acting. Vlad was then mentioned by Lindy at the end of the episode by Lindy when she was telling everyone that Jasmine thought he was a real vampire and when Lindy showed everyone a photo of her and Jasmine with Vlad, he didn't appear in the picture, making the girls believe he was a real vampire until they saw him in the next photo, revealing he wasn't a vampire, but was a normal person. He was portrayed by Adam Grimes Jasmine's Family Jasmine has mentioned her parents a couple of times. She said her mother doesn't seem to trust her snd she also has mentioned that her father is a dentist. Jasmine has also mentioned her grandfather who took her fishing, but it's unknown if he still does this or not. Garrett's Family Garrett has mentioned his parents a couple of times as well as mentioning he also has two sisters - who he mentioned in Ball or Nothing, who was six years old at the time - and another sister mentioned in Next of Pumpkin, who is older than him. Garrett has also mentioned he has an older brother and two grandmothers - one named Betty who was mentioned in Next of Pumpkin, who died the year before the events of that episode - and another unnamed grandmother, as well as mentioning he also has an older brother. References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:One appearance Category:List of Minor Characters